Hiroella
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: While passed out, Hiro finds himself in the fantasy world of Cinderella. Except he is Cinderella, and some familiar faces fill the rest of the cast. Some HiroxYuki for crack purposes only.


**Title: **Hiroella

**Series: **Gravitation

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **HiroxYuki but for crack purposes only xP

Once I did this for Bleach I wanted to do it for Gravitation xP I just got so excited about doing this one. Blame NotAnotherFanGirl and Never Believe The Believable. Very similar format, just because it's the only way I can think of making it work is all. Plus once I get a vision in my head it's hard to come up with another, amirite?

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a day like most days. Bad Luck crammed into the small recording studio to attempt to get going on their next album. After the success of their last one they needed to get back to work as quickly as possible on another. "Ahh I'm so tired..." Shuichi whined, "We've been in here for weeks...Yuki's starting to get suspicious, I hope he doesn't think I'm cheating on him."

"That's the least of your concerns. If we don't get this finished soon we could lose our label," Suguru pointed out, "Or at least Tohma won't be very pleased, and that's even worse."

"True.." Shuichi couldn't deny that, an angry Tohma was worse than anything, "Ahhh what do you think Hiro?" There was a silence, not a single sound. "Hiro?" he looked over to see his best friend sleeping in the corner of the booth. "Hiro!!!" he went over and shook him, "Snap out of it!!!"

"What..?" he yawned and opened his eyes.

"I asked you what you thought...have you not been getting enough sleep? Maybe a little too much..yknow~?" Shuichi nudged him with his elbow, but found himself hurled across the room. There was a thud as Shuichi hit the wall, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being you," he stood up and stretched.

"Geeze, you're acting like Yuki.." he rubbed his head as he stood up as well.

"Ouch, stab me in the heart why don't you," he teased, putting a hand over his heart.

"Alright alright, enough playtime," K said into the microphone from the outside of the booth, "We need to get started now..or else~" They knew that K's 'or else' could mean a number of things, and none of them were going to ask what. They got into position and started to play the song, but about halfway in Shuichi noticed something. He couldn't hear the guitar. He figured maybe Hiro wasn't plugged in anymore or something, since someone would have noticed by now if anything else had happened. Except he was wrong, Hiro was on the floor again.

"Gah!!! Hiro!!!" he whipped off his headphones, causing them to crash into the mirror between them, K and Sakano, "HE'S DEAD!!!!!" He picked him up and frantically started trying to find signs of life, but he only succeeded in looking like he was feeling up his passed out friend.

"He's not dead you moron," Surugu took off his own headphones, "He's still breathing."

"HE'S HALF DEAD!!!!" he sobbed, throwing himself onto Hiro's body, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

"I don't know, maybe CALL FOR HELP?!" Suguru yelled at him.

"Why are you yelling at me?! This is a very difficult time!!! You need to be sympathetic!!!" Shuichi yelled back at him. As their yelling match continued, Hiro's mind was racing despite his body being lifeless. He had fallen into a world with some familiar faces, but not quite like his own....

When Hiro awoke, he was laying on a hard marble floor. He was in a house that he did not recognize at all. It almost seemed like a mansion, but it was dark and unwelcoming. He sat up and rubbed his head, continuing to take in his surroundings. He noticed he was wearing clothes that were certainly not his, they were tattered and worn. Besides him was a bucket and a rag. By the looks of part of the wet floor, someone had been cleaning it. Putting two and two together, he figured that it was he who was cleaning. The thing was, why? He didn't even know where he was, never mind why he'd be cleaning their floor. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He saw a shadow walking towards him, and he already felt scared even though he didn't know who it was. As the figure got closer to him, he noticed it was none other than Tohma in his furry-coated glory. "What am I doing here?" he asked, finding his way to his feet, "Is this for some sort of video or something?"

"Shut up," he spat at him, "Who gave you permission to speak?"

"Uh..I didn't think I had to ask for it..." he raised an eyebrow.

"Now you're giving me attitude? You know better than that. Scrub this entire floor again, it's not clean enough," he walked away, making sure to take extra care to walk on the spots he assumed he had already cleaned.

"What the hell is going on...?" he asked himself, looking down to the bucket. There was no way in hell he was scrubbing a floor. He had to figure out what was going on. He walked through the large mansion, trying to figure out if there was anyone else who lived there. As he walked through the halls, he could hear voices. As he got closer, he recognized one of the voices as that of his girlfriend, Ayaka. The other voice he'd heard before as well, but he couldn't quite place a face to it. "Ayaka! Thank God you're here, something is really weird here.." he said as he walked in the room, hugging her.

"Ewww you filth! Get off of me!!!!" she screeched.

"W..What..? Akaya, what's the matter with you?" he led go and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Back!! Back you lowlife!!!" the other woman started hitting him with a purse. Upon further inspection he noticed it was Tohma's wife and Yuki's sister, Mika.

"What is wrong with both of you?!" he yelled, backing towards the door.

"I have to ask what is the matter with you," Tohma was behind him, "I've already asked you once to cut it out, but obviously I didn't put you in your place. You are the help here, and nothing more. Now go to your room and don't come out until tomorrow." Hiro scowled and left. Even though he had no idea where he was, he somehow knew where his room was. He closed the door and sat on the bed, sighing. His brain was going a million miles a minuet as his confusion level rose.

"What am I going to do.." he muttered as he went to lay down, but was quickly forced back up when he heard a voice.

"Hey!! Watch it!!!" a high pitched voice said, "You should know better than to squash me!"

He looked over and jumped, scooting to the end of the small bad, "Hoooly shit talking rodent..."

"What? You act like you've never seen me before.." the mouse crossed his arms.

"That's because I haven't seen you before, I just got here..." he panted, still in a state of shock.

"Oh Hiroella, you're so silly!" the mouse chuckled.

"Hiroella? Maybe I shouldn't have fallen asleep watching TV last night.." he muttered to himself, "Well..uh..if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" He still couldn't believe he was talking to a mouse.

"My name is Yuuji, silly. You should know that," he scolded him. After he had said it, he could somehow see the resemblance and wondered why he hadn't noticed before. "What did you get in trouble for?" the mouse continued.

"Er..I'm not quite sure, actually. I'm still...adjusting," he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh....hey, do you hear that?" Yuuji's ears perked up.

"Uh..no, what is it?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"C'mere, put your ear to the floor. I think someone came to the door," Yuuji rushed off the bed and onto the floor. Hiro hesitantly followed, putting his ear to the floor. He could hear a conversation from downstairs.

"You are cordially invited blah blah blah, Prince Yuki wants to bang some hoes yadda yadda come tonight for a good time."

"You've never been a good messenger, Tatsuha. I don't know why Prince Yuki ever sends you," Tohma said to the boy who we now know was Tatsuha. It did sound like him.

"Yea well, I'm a good advisor, what can I say? He has to keep me around. he doesn't know what he'd do without me~" Tatsuha replied.

"Ooou this sounds so exciting!" Ayaka swooned, Mika right behind her.

"Well, we'll be there. No need to ask twice. I suppose you best be going. Goodbye now," Tohma showed him out the door and shut it.

"I thought you didn't like Prince Yuki?" Mika asked.

"It's not that I don't like him as much as I feel that I should be ruling alongside him. It should be my job to rule this kingdom, he is far to young to understand how. And that is exactly why we're going. You are going to seduce him and become his queen, and I will slowly take over his affairs," he stated.

"Ooou sounds fun~" Mika swooned, "I knew there was a reason I stuck around here."

"Come, we have to get ready. You two are going to have to look your best. There will be hundreds of girls there after the same goal and you need to stand out," Tohma hurried them off to somewhere Hiro couldn't hear through his floor.

"This is not good.." Hiro muttered as he sat up, moving his head from side to side to stretch his sore neck.

"What do you mean?" Yuuji asked, sitting beside him.

"I may not know where I am, but I do know one thing. Whether it's where I'm from or here, a kingdom where Tohma rules would be hell on earth," he said simply, "He has to be stopped..but what can I do?"

"Why don't you go?"Yuuji suggested simply.

"Yea, like I didn't think about that before," Hiro scoffed, "How the hell am I going to go? And even if I did manage to sneak out, what am I going to wear?"

"I believe I can help~" Hiro wasn't sure if he wanted to turn around to see the person behind the voice. He had a funny feeling he knew who it was, and thus the reason he didn't want to turn around. Slowly, he scooted around. There was Shuichi, floating in mid air. He wore a completely silver version of his stage clothes with pink trim and looked like he got into a fight with a jar of glitter. "Okay, I think that waitress at the restaurant this morning spiked my drink...that is a completely logical explanation as to why I'm seeing this right now..." he tried to remember to breath through all of his, taking deep breaths.

"Spiked?" the floating Shuichi tilted his head to the side. Upon further inspection he noticed he wasn't just floating there, but pink wings were holding him up.

"N...Nevermind....what are you doing here?"

"I'm your fairy godmother silly~" he stuck his tongue out at him. In the process he lost his balance and flew right around as if he were doing a summersault in the air.

"Wouldn't you be a fairy godfather?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Nope, fairy godmother."

"Ah..well, I suppose it makes sense. Anyways, how can you help me?"

"Well, it all depends on what you need~" he waved his want around in a circle, a trail of sparkly dust following it.

"If you've been here the whole time shouldn't you know already?"

"I can't simply do it, you need to wish for it~" he tapped Hiro's head with his wand.

"Fine, I wish to save the kingdom from evil overlord Tohma," he rolled his eyes.

"Ah ah ah~ Not quite~! I can't do that much for you. Simply wishes only," he crossed his arms.

"Alright alright..uh..how about...I wish for some better clothes. Preferably for a sophisticated event," he rephrased.

"Okay then, here we go~" he waved his want around, flying around Hiro. As the sparkle dust covered him, he felt all tingly until finally he looked at himself.

"Ah dude!!! I"m not a cross dresser, why did you give me a dress?!" he jumped up, investigating his long ballroom gown.

"Oooh sorry, I forgot that I haven't quite mastered male clothing yet...." Shuichi scratched the back of his head.

"I should have known.." he muttered, "Ugh! I don't have time for this! I need to get to the palace!"

"Oh? Why don't you just wish for a ride~?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think I might take my chances..."

"Oh don't worry, I'm a little better at transportation than clothing. All I need is an animal...." both he and Hiro looked over to Yuuji.

"Oh no you don't! I don't want to get involved in your hocus pocus!!!" he was lifted up by the tail.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. Come on then, let's get outside where there's more room," Shuichi said and led them all out. Once they were outside, he put Yuuji down.

"I wish for a ride to the palace," Hiro said and Shuichi cast a spell. Suddenly, a large horse drawn carriage appeared before them. "I believe the others have left already, so you better get a move on," Shuichi pointed towards the castle.

"Thanks..." Hiro awkwardly got into the carriage.

"Oh, but wait, there's one more thing. You can't stay for very long, the spell wares off in an hour. You won't have much time once you arrive at the castle, so you need to work quickly. Try to find a way to speak with the Prince quickly without interruption. That's all the advice I can offer you. Goodbye," and with that, he disappeared in a puff of dust.

Hiro shook his head, "C'mon Yuuji, let's get going. We have no time to waste." The now horse Yuuji nodded and galloped off towards the castle. Once he arrived there, he looked around. As predicted, there were many people there. Hiro knew he couldn't show up in a dress, everyone was going to see him. "I wonder if there's anything I can stuff myself with so I look like a girl...." he muttered, and suddenly he found some Kleenex at his feet. "Oh..well, that works," he started to use it maybe Shuichi knew he would need it in one way or another. He figured he looked as much like a girl as he possibly could and got out, running inside.

"Daaayum, look at all those fine ladies..." Tatsuha inspected the ballroom.

"Yea, sure," Yuki rested his head on his hand, sitting on his throne in front of all the people.

"Oh come on, loosen up. Can't you have fun for one night?" he frowned.

"No, no I can't."

"Well at least go dance with some of them, they're all here to see you," Tatsuha pointed out.

"Why should I? They'd rip me apart in seconds."

"C'mon, I'll go down there with ya. How about that?" Tatsuha nudged him.

"If I go, will you stop bothering me?" he looked over at him.

"Yes."

Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine." He got up and went down into the swarm of girls, violently being thrown from one girl to another girl to another.

"Hey....Mika..look at that girl that just walked in. Doesn't she look...familiar?" Ayaka said from the sidelines.

"I don't know..but look! Prince Yuki is here! We should go talk to him!!!" she sounded excited.

"Pfft, like he'd be interested in you. You're too old."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me you tired old bitch."

"Well what do you think of this!" Mika went to attack her, but Tohma held her back.

"Now now girls, settle down. No fighting. Whoever it is, we'll all be living at the palace. So it won't matter," he stated, "Now get out there and start wooing." They nodded and went out onto the dance looked around, but suddenly was dragged into the sea of girls. He didn't know what to do, the waves just moved him around. Eventually, he was face to face with another guy: Prince Yuki.

"Uh..hi.." he said in his highest voice.

"Wow, you're an ugly girl," he said simply. Hiro did his best to hold his tongue.

"Well..uh..you don't need to worry about me, I just came to tell you something.." he tried to smile, but it turned out to be a creepy, crooked smile.

"Make it quick, I don't have all day. Although it seems like maybe you could hold an intelligent conversation."

"Someone is here to use their girls to overthrow you..." Hiro warned him, "You need to be careful of them..."

"Why should I believe you," he raised an eyebrow.

"You're just going to have to trust me..." he then noticed the time, "Shit..uh..I..have to go..." He ran out through the crowed of girls. Yuki frowned, wondering what that was about. He was skeptical at first, but now he was curious.

Hiro ran into the carriage, "Go go go!"

"What, why the rush?" Yuuji asked.

"Just go!"

"Fine, I'm going. Geeze....." Yuuji trotted off, "You seem a bit on edge, though. Are you alright?"

"Yea, fine..just fine..all I want to do is go home and sleep." And that is exactly what he did. That is, until he was woken up by the door. "Ugh..who's here so early in the morning..?" he groaned, trying to ignore it.

"Shhh! It's Tatsuha and Prince Yuki!!" Yuuji said excitedly.

"So, what do they want?"

"I don't know yet, maybe we should go down and listen closer..." Yuuji hopped up onto his shoulder. Hiro nodded and headed down quietly to listen to what was going on.

"We're looking for a certain girl, and we heard she lived here," Yuki said simply.

"Well, we have tow beautiful girls here who would be honored to see you," Tohma flashed a signature smile. Y'know, the one that could send chills up your spine.

"Except he left the best bit out: She wasn't a she. At least, that's what we suspect," Tatsuha added.

"Are you talking about me?" Hiro came down the stairs.

"Well, it looks like the culprit," Yuki crossed his arms.

"W..What? Hiroella wasn't even there!" Tohma insisted.

"No, it was him. And he was warning me about YOU. Not to worry, you won't need to deal with him anymore, he's coming with me."

"Why? Are you punishing me?" Hiro walked over closer.

"Not quite," he grabbed his wrist and pulled him out to his carriage. Once in, it was silent.

"Well...? What's going on?"

"You're strange," he said simply, "You didn't come to get something from me. You came to help me. Why?" he stared out the window.

"Uh..well, I wanted to help," he shrugged, "Is that wrong?"

"No...it's not. Just rare."

"Well, I guess I'm a rarity then, heh.." he looked over. Suddenly, Yuki did as well and he found himself in a lip lock with him.

"What are you-?!"

"HIRO!!!!"

"Huh..Shuichi..?" After a while, all he could see was Shuichi's face in front of him.

"OH HIRO!!! YOU'RE ALLIIIIIIIIVE!" Shuichi hugged his head, "I MISSED YOU AND YOUR BEEF JERKY HEAD!!!"

"You're going to kill him that way, how is he supposed to breath?" Hiro could hear Suguru's voice.

"AM NOT!!!! I WOULD NEVER KILL HIM!!!" Shuichi yelled at him.

"Dude..stop yelling.." Hiro muttered, "And could you let go? He's right, I can't really breath.."

"Oh..sorry," Shuichi let go and was satisfied with just clinging to his arm, "So..what were you dreaming about? I heard you calling Yuki's name."

"Yuki..? Oh..uh..well..." he stuttered.

"Did you call him on the phone?!"

"Uh..yea...that's exactly what happened."

**~THE END~**


End file.
